The interconnection between components of an electrical connector assembly, such as a plug and receptacle, is critical to maintaining the proper electrical connection therebetween. Often conventional electrical connector assemblies loosen, particularly when subjected to vibration. Such loosening compromises the integrity of the electrical connection between the components.
Examples of conventional electrical connector assemblies are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,807 to Cane, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,986 to Herrmann, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,196 to Fulton, the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference.